Kings Landing University
by Stephanwolf
Summary: This fanfic is about some of the game of thrones characters in college. I am planning for it to be mostly about Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.
1. Chapter 1

Kings Landing University

Summary: The characters of Game of thrones at University. It will mainly be about Jon Snow and Daenerys.

I don't own any of the characters they belong to George rr Martin.

Jon Snow

I just got accepted into Kings Landing University and I should be excited. My brothers Robb and Theon are going, so I will have people to hang out with. I won't have to deal with Catelyn either so why do I feel sad. Well my best friend Sam is going to Citadel which is the most prestigious university in all of the seven kingdoms. I'm glad for him only the brightest minds can get accepted into that school. Also my little sister Arya was crying ever since she found out we got accepted. She said she didn't want to be left alone with only Sansa to hang out with. Arya is my favorite sibling and I hate seeing her upset so I gave her something just before I left. I gave her a pocket knife, she always wanted one I'm not sure why but I hope she doesn't try hurting Sansa with it. Another reason why I'm sad is we couldn't take our dogs with us because they don't allow large pets in the dorms. The only people that were excited were Bran and Rickon they wanted us to tell them everything that happened from the boring classes to the hot girls. I'm going to miss everyone not including Catelyn, but I will see them again during the breaks, and who knows I might make new friends and maybe get myself a girlfriend.

It's a long drive to Kings Landing University from Winterfell, it's about a 10 hour drive so we have to leave early in the morning. We start packing the 2005 ford explorer that our father gave to us last year. Once packed everyone was standing outside the house giving their goodbyes to us, it was hard seeing their sad faces while driving away. Robb and Theon stuck there heads out the window and started waving and yelling that they were now free men. That got a laugh out of everyone.

3 hours later in the car while Jon was driving, Robb was sleeping in the passenger seat and Theon was sitting in the backseat on his phone. Theon looks up from his phone and says "Hey Jon can we stop I have to piss?" Jon looks at Theon in the rear view mirror and says "Why didn't you say anything sooner, we just passed a gas station." Theon replies with "I didn't see it. Please just stop here I will take piss outside." Jon "Fine but be quick". After getting back on the road for another 2 hours they decide to stop to get something to eat. Some diner in the Riverlands look appealing to them so they stop there. They walk inside and sit at a booth near the door. As soon as they sat down a young waitress with blonde hair walks up to them and says "Hello my name is Lyla and I will be your waitress today. How can I help you?" Robb and Theon and gawk at her while Jon replies with I will have a glass of Coca cola. She waits for Theon and Robb to reply they continue to stare. "What will you boys like to drink?" Robb hears and shakes his head to get out of trance and says "I will have water" the waitress writes it down on her note pad and says "and you sir?" looking at Theon. Theon replies with "I will have a tall glass of you". The waitress looks unpleased by this and says "that's not a drink option" Theon replies with " I will have water as well". The waitress writes it down in her notepad and walks away. As soon as she walks away they all sigh. Jon suddenly says "What the fuck was that? That was lame as hell". Theon roles his and says "I got nervous ok." Robb chimes in and says "I probably could have done better than that." Theon replies "Well why didn't you? You just sat there staring at her like a creep." Jon then says "You were both staring at her like creeps. Let's just order food and get the hell out of here. Don't try anything else or she will kick us out." Both Theon and Robb say "Fine". The waitress walks back with their drinks and ask if they know what they want to order the all rely with a cheeseburger and fries. After she walks away with their order Robb says "Do you think there will be hot girls at King Landing?" Theon replies quickly with "Hell yes!" Jon nods along with Theon's reply. Theon also says " I hope my roommate isn't lame I want to be able to bring girls to my room." "As if girls are willing to go to your room" Robb says. Theon says "Fuck you Robb! I've had more girls then you. In fact I've had more girls then the both of you." Jon says "Why are you bringing me into this? I didn't say anything." Theon replies with "Whatever." They stop talking and whip out their phones. When the waitress returns with their food they are on their phones and don't notice her standing there. The waitress coughs to let them know she is there. They all look up and thank her for bringing the food. After 20 minutes of eating and talking they pay for the food and tip the waitress. As they are walking to the car Jon says " I'm done driving so someone else has to drive." Robb sighs and says "Fine I will drive since I was the first one to take a nap." They get in the car and drive for 3 hours. They stop to get gas and snacks and go on their merry way. After a few hours they make it to Kings Landing the city and get a motel to stay the night in. In the morning they head to the University and for Move in day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kings Landing University Chapter 2

Daenerys Targaryen

I got accepted into Kings Landing University! I am super happy, I get to leave my brother and Illyrio behind. I am a free woman, I can do whatever I want once I leave Pentos. I've never been to Westeros, I mean I was born on dragon stone but I was baby, I don't remember it at all. Living here with my brother is hell he yells and hits me every time he his mad. He blames me for everything, he blames me for my mother's death. I hate living here with him, that's why I applied to universities far from Pentos. The University I really wanted to go to was the Citadel but it was too expensive, we couldn't afford it. But Kings Landing is better than going to school here in Pentos. "Dany where are you!?" I here Viserys yelling down the hall. I reply with "In my room packing!" He walks in and says " There you are, I was looking for. I wanted to talk to you about college." I reply "What about college?" He stares into my eyes and says "I want you to be careful. We have enemies in Westeros." I say "What do you mean enemies? We lost everything how could we still have enemies?" Viserys replies "How are you so stupid? It doesn't matter if we have money or power, there are still people that want us dead. They want us dead because of the things father did. I knew letting you go to Kings Landing was a bad idea, but Illyrio insisted. That's not all, I don't want fucking any boys. Do you hear me? You little slut. If I so much as hear that you are whoring around I will fly all the way over there and drag you back here by your hair." e grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to his face. He stares into my eyes with hatred and says "You don't want to wake the dragon do you?" I reply with a weak "no". He lets me go and walks out of my room. Tears trickle down face, I close the door and lock it. That night I finished packing my things and sleep. The next morning I get ready for my flight to Kings Landing, Illyrio drives me to the airport. To my relief Viserys has other business to attend to so Illyrio takes me to the airport. As we arrive at the airport Illyrio tells me he has a present for me. "I have a gift for you Daenerys, It will be a long until I will see you. Think of this as a birthday present." I reply " You didn't have to get me anything." He replies with "No I insist. I won't see you for a while. It will be what 4 months until I see you again, your birthday is next month." He parks the car and we both get out to open the trunk. I grab my bags and grabs a large case and opens it to show me my gift. Inside the case is three large eggs. "What are those?" I ask. He replies with "They are fossilized dragon eggs. They will never hatch but they are rare and very beautiful to look upon. As they say the Targaryens are blood of the dragons why not give you something that links you to your family." I reply with "Thank you Illyrio. How can I ever repay you for your kindness? You took my brother and I in when you could have left us to die." Illyrio replies with "There is no need to thank me child, I have done what any sane person would do." I hug him tightly and say "thank you" in a sobbing voice, while tears fall down my cheeks. Illyrio puts his arms around and returns the hug and says "There is no need for tears, one day you will find a way to repay me, but for now you must wipe your tears." He removes his arms and says "We should hurry on into the airport or you will miss your flight." I nod and we gather my things and start walking to the airport.

After an hour I got my boarding pass and I said my last goodbye to Illyrio and went through airport security. After another hour of waiting I board my flight to Kings Landing. I take my seat and put my seatbelt on and sigh. "Kings Landing Hear I come."

5 Hours later I arrive at the Kings Landing airport. I go to baggage claim to get my things and get a taxi to take me to a hotel to stay the night. As I walk inside my hotel room I get this weird feeling inside my stomach. It must be butterflies I say to myself. I'm just nervous, I'm in a new place and I will move into my dorm room tomorrow. I'm now free to do what I want, I can have friends and go to parties. I mean I won't forget about my studies but I'm now in college I got to have some fun while I'm here. I take a shower to get rid of the nervous feelings and go to sleep.

The Next morning I get up early to look for a cute but comfortable outfit to wear. An hour later I pack my things and check out of the hotel to and go to Kings Landing University. I arrive at the Kings Landing Dormitories, and see all of the Freshman students unload their bags from their cars. I unload my things and wait in line at the table set up in front of the dorms to get my room key. When it is my turn the girl has me sign a sheet of paper saying that I agree to the terms and guidelines of living in the dorms. When I get my room key I gather my things and head to my room. After 20 minutes of looking for my room I find it and enter. The room is quite large it contains two twin size beds, two dressers, two closets, and two desks. The room is empty so my roommate has not yet arrived. Good that means I get first dibs on the bed. As I walk around the room I notice there is bathroom and connected to the bathroom is another room. I must be sharing a bathroom with my neighbors, I think to myself I don't remember reading about sharing a bathroom with another room, I think they forgot to add that important piece of information. I don't mind sharing I just didn't expect it oh well. They don't seem to be here yet so I will unpack my things.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon Snow

Finally we arrived at Kings Landing University! I can't even begin to explain what I am feeling right now. I miss my family and my friends but I'm also excited to be somewhere new. I have butterflies in my stomach from the excitement and nervousness, I need to make a good first impression on people. I'm not like my brothers, I don't have Theon's arrogance or Robb's charm I'm not sure what I have but I need to be somewhat like them to make friends. I don't want to be the same kid in high school. The loner with one friend and two popular brothers. I want to be myself and have fun and I can now do that. No more Catelyn and no more strict rules I can do what I whenever I want too while maintaining good grades.

Theon parked the car in the parking lot behind the dorm that we would now call home. The dorm was called "Aegon's Hall". We walked inside to see a huge lobby with couches and coffee tables galore with people sitting and conversing. I also noticed that there was a huge fireplace and above it was a coat of arms with a sword and dragon, the colors were red and black. Beneath the coat of arms it says "Fire and Blood". We went up to the front desk to check ourselves in the person there is an RA. His name is Loras. Loras gives forms to sign and hands us keys to our rooms along with a map of the building that also has our room number. Before we started to leave I noticed that there was a problem. I noticed that he gave me a different room number. "Hey Loras you gave me a different room. My brothers and I signed up for a triple room." Loras replies with "Sorry I forgot to mention that the room you three signed up for is being renovated, last year a student set a fire in there. Don't ask me why I don't know. But it should be finished by the end of this semester, so for the mean time Jon you have share a room with someone else but don't worry its completely our fault for not letting you know so we are not charging you for the room this semester." That is some bullshit. But I smile and say "no worries man." it's just one semester with a random person I say quietly to myself. How bad can it be? I think to myself as I walk back to Theon and Robb.

10 minutes later

Theon and Robb are happily unpacking their stuff in their shared room while Jon is brooding in a corner. "Really Jon you're going to stand there instead of going to your room and unpacking your stuff?" Theon says. "Fuck you Theon! You saw my roommate he is total weirdo." A few minutes ago Theon and Robb helped Jon put his stuff in his room, because earlier Jon did the same for them. Anyway they walked into Jon's room and saw his roommate putting up pictures of mutilated animals. They put Jon's stuff down and introduced themselves. Jon's roommates name is Ramsay Bolton. After the introduction Jon made a lame ass excuse so they can leave. "There is probably an explanation as to why there is dead animal pictures on the wall." Robb said with Theon nodding in agreement. "You really think so? Ok tell me a possible explanation for the dead animals." Jon said. Theon and Robb think for a minute and could not come up with any possible explanation. "Well?" Jon said. "Ok we can't come up any" Robb says. "You can stay with us if he gets any weirder. But you have to tell him that the pictures are bugging you" Theon says. Jon replies with "Fuck. Fine. I will tell him." Jon says his farewells to his brothers and heads back to his room which is on the floor above Theon's and Robb's room.

As soon as I walk inside his room he noticed that Ramsay was gone. He was relieved that he did not yet have to confront his roommate about his graphic photos. He quickly unpacked his things which wasn't much, but mainly clothes and a few books and dvds. 20 minutes passed and he was finished unpacking his things. He noticed that he didn't get a good look at the school on the way in so he decides to take a leisurely walk through the campus. He doesn't bother to ask Theon and Robb to tag along seeing as how much stuff they brought with them, he knew they were not yet done with unpacking. He walks through the hallways of the dorm and notices there are no girls so assumes the dorm is all male. His assumption is correct when he asks Loras who is still at the front desk, if the dorm was all male. He walks outside and begins his walk through the campus. He walks for about 10 minutes seeing most of the classroom buildings he notices the other dorm. The girls dorm which looks exactly like the boys dorm. He decides to head back to his room and does so for a minute until he hears people yelling and screaming "kick his ass!" and "Fuck him up!". He follows the noise and it leads him behind a building. He sees a crowd of people circling two guys fighting. He walks to the crowd and asks the person next to him who is wearing a hood what is going? The person turns to him and replies with "Jormun and Aliser got into an argument and now the fuckers are fighting". "Why?" Jon asks, the person replies with "Fuck if I know. Probably something stupid like a girl?". Jon just nods his "My name is Jon by the way" and he sticks his hand out to the person. The person replies with "What the fuck do you think this is a meet and great? Watch the fuckin fight." He turns to the fight and watches Jormun dodge a punch by Aliser and then he hears the person next to him say " the names Ygritte sorry for being a little bitchy" he turns and notices that the person with the hood is actually a girl. He was going to say something back but was interrupted when he heard someone yell "cops!". Everyone scattered and ran for their lives including Jon. He ran back to the dorm and caught his breath for a minute before walking back to his room. But I stopped in front of a group of girls. I didn't notice them until one walked up to me to see if I was ok. Crap! I thought, I must look pathetic. I stood up and noticed that the girl in front of was really beautiful, she had kind violet eyes. She again asked if I was ok and why I was running. I spared her the details. She took in my answer and began to walk away. Until she stopped and asked if I knew where the grocery store was. Random I thought. I answered "yes". She wanted to know where it exactly it was. I was thinking of how to explain it to her but nothing came to mind. I couldn't stop looking her. I knew this was getting awkward so I ran. I ran back to my dorm away from the beautiful girl who probably thinks I'm a weirdo. I walked into my room and noticed my roommate still was not there so decided to change clothes and go to sleep so I could avoid him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daenerys Targaryen

While I was unpacking someone walked into the room. I turned my head to see who walked in, it was a girl who was of average height (taller then me, I'm short), she had curly hair and bronze skin. She looked at me and introduced herself, "Hi! My name is Messandei, I'm your roommate." I replied "Nice to meet you! My name is Daenerys but you can just call me Dany." Messandei walked up to the other bed and put her bags on it. "Hey I have more stuff, would it be too much to ask for your help?" I am almost done unpacking so yeah I could help her. "No worries, of course I can help you." Messandei replied "Thank you!" We both walked out of the front door and noticed two girls walking towards us with a cart full of stuff. One girl had long brown hair and walked with good posture. We both moved to the side to make room for the girls to walk past them. After that we entered through the door to the staircase. Messandei says " Do you think they are going to be our suitemates?" I replied "They could be." We continued down the stairs to the main floor, Messandei's stuff was located on a couch in the lobby. "My parents were in a hurry to get rid of me, so they helped me get it off the truck but not into my room." I reply " That sucks, but now you got me to help." She replied "Yeah I'm glad you're here. Now that I look at my stuff I think I brought too much." I replied with "You're fine. That just means you want to make the room more comfortable." "yeah your right" she says as she grabs another duffle bag and a box. I grab a box that requires using both my arms and hands. We go back upstairs to unload and come back downstairs to get more stuff, it took two more trips to get the rest of her stuff.

"We just did a workout" Messadei says. "Yeah and now that I think about it we could have asked for a cart and used the elevator." Messandei looks at me and says "There is an elevator?". I nod and she says "oh well now I know. I needed to walk up the stairs anyway." We both go to unpacking our things but then we heard a faint knocking on our door. "Did you hear that?" Messandei says. I nod and walked to our door and open it. There was no one at our door and I shrug. There was another faint knock and I opened the bathroom door. It was the girl with brown hair and really good posture. "Hi my name is Margaery but you can call me Marg. I'm your suitemate." In unison Messandei and I said "Hi". We giggled a little then we introduced ourselves to Margaery. "We saw you in the hall way earlier, I had a feeling you might be our suitemate" Messandei says. "Oh yeah" Margaery replied. "So where is your roommate? Is she the girl you were walking with earlier?" I asked. Margaery reply's "oh no, I don't have a roommate right now. That girl was an RA. The girl that was going to be my roommate decided last minute that she didn't want to come to this school." I replied "That sucks, I'm sure they will move someone in there later. You can hang out with us when your bored." She looked happy after my last comment. "Really?" she says. "Of course!" Messandei says.

We all decided to go back to unpacking and then after we could explore the campus together. "Hey do you guys have a car? I forgot to get some bathroom essentials." Margaery shouts in her room. "No" Messandei and I shout back. Margaery shout back "Darn." After a while we all finished, everyone except Messandei. She had the most stuff out of the three of us. She brought a mini fridge, printer, tons of school supplies and office organizers. She is really prepared for school. "We are gonna have to make friends with someone with a car" I said. Margaery walked in and stood next to me, we waited for Messandei to finish unpacking. "Messandei what is your major?" Margaery asked. "Linguistics and foreign language. I know how to speak in four languages and I want to learn about language." "That's cool. You know what you're doing, that's more than what I can say for myself. I'm undeclared" Margaery replied. "I'm sure you will find something that interests you. My major is economics" I replied. We chatted for a while longer then Messandei finished and we walked outside the room. "Where should we go first?" Margaery said excitedly. "Perhaps the cafeteria, I'm getting hungry" Messandei says. We all nodded and started to head to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was its own building it was huge. There was a tons of dinning tables and sitting areas, even some outside. It was like a buffet, there was a variety of foods. Downstairs was a bar for older students. We stuck together, didn't want to get lost in the food and the mass of hungry students. We got our food and found a quiet area to sit. "Did you see those hot guys?" Margaery said. "No but did you see the froyo machine?" Messandei replied. I giggled at her comment. This isn't too bad I thought, I made friends on my first day here. Perhaps Illyrio would be proud that I'm adjusting well to this new life.

"How far is the nearest grocery store?" Margaery asked. Messandei and I looked at each other as if to expect one another to know the answer. "Not sure" we replied. Margaery gave a small nod and said " I really need to get shampoo, conditioner, face wash, a loofah, just your general feminine hygiene products". I was taking everything she said in, I might need to get a few things too. "Damn I wish I had a car" Messandei said. We were currently walking around aimlessly on campus the sun was starting to set. I noticed that a head of us there were some people running towards us. We stopped in out tracks to see if the people would stop and explain what was happening. They didn't stop they, kept running. Weird I thought. One guy stopped in front of us to take a breath, he was bent over his hands on his knees, his black curly hair covering his face as he breathed heavily." Are you ok?" I asked walking up to him. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said as he begun to stand up. His curls moved away from his face and I noticed that he was very handsome. He had dark eyes that told the truth. "Are you sure?" I asked again " Why would a group of people be running?" "We were running from the cops, there was this fight." He said. "But everything is ok now."

We were taking in his words, we didn't really need all the details. Just that we should walk in another direction and not the one we were headed in. Margaery and Messandei nodded and begun to turn around and walk away. "Alright, be careful next time" I said. I turned around and followed my friends but I stopped after a few steps. I turned around and I asked "Do you know where the grocery store is?" Messandei and Margaery stopped and turned to me, they gave me a weird look. The guy stared at me. He slowly answered "yes". I gave a small smile "Can you tell us were it is? My friends and I need to get a few things."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daenerys

That was odd, he ran. A few seconds after I asked the question he just stared at me. Then like a puff of smoke he was gone. Did I scare him? I turned back to Margaery and Messandei, I shrugged at them and said "It was worth a shot". We walked back to our room and sat there in silence. Margaery broke the silence "He was kinda cute. I mean I didn't get a good look at him but from what I did see, he was not ugly." Messandei and I giggled and nodded in agreement. "I noticed that he stared at you quite a bit" Messandei said. "Really? I didn't notice." I said. Margaery replied "That's probably because you were staring at him too." I blushed when she said that. "It's whatever now. He ran remember" I said. They both chuckled at that, but I went back to that moment. He was staring at me intently but I didn't mind it all. He dark orbs were staring at my violet ones. I hope I see him again. Not sure what I would say but I want to see him again. I was brought back to reality when Margaery was struggling to pull her mattress in our room.

We had a little sleepover we talked about life and about boys. I gave little to that conversation, I never dated anyone. Viserys would kill me if I dated. I had to push people away because of Viserys. I couldn't even have friends, he said they were a distraction. "Hey Dany what are you thinking about. You're really quiet over there" Messandei said. "About my old life and how just this one day was better than all the years I had in Pentos. The only family I have is my older brother and a man who took care of us. I couldn't do much because of them, but now I'm here and I'm free" I replied. They looked at me and I turned to face them. "Good. We are gonna have this semester. No this year! We are going to be best friends, all of us" Margaery said. I smiled at her comment. "I already consider you guys as best friends." I replied. We chatted a little longer and then fell asleep.

Jon

I woke up to Ramsay sharpening his buck knife. Not gonna ask. I got up and changed. "Do you hunt?' Ramsay asked. "No" I replied. "Ok" he said. I left the room and headed to my brother's room. I knocked on the door until he got up to open it. "What do you want Jon?" Robb said in a tired voice. "What do you mean? It's time for breakfast get up so we can go" I replied. He groaned and opened the door. Theon was still asleep on his bed. "Come one, I have to tell you what happened last night." I said. Theon opened his eyes and mouth to say "Did you fuck a girl?" I shook my head. "Well we know it's not an exciting story." Theon said. They slowly got dressed to go to the cafeteria. On the way to the cafeteria I told them what happened. I told them about the fight and about the girl. They laughed at me. "Why did you run?" Robb said. "I don't know. I just did." I replied.

We got ourselves situated at table that's in the center of one of the many dinning rooms. We got tons food, we got here at a time where not many people were up yet. "We need to go to a party. Best bet is the frat houses." Theon said. They started talking about parties and girls, I just ignored it ate my food. "Hey jon, what did that girl look like again?" Robb said. "She has silvery hair and violet eyes." I replied. "Oh ok. Is that her over there?" Robb said has he pointed a finger to the right of our table. I looked and there she was. The girl with the gentle violet eyes, and beautiful silvery hair. I looked down at my food quickly, I don't want her to see me. "She's hot and so are her friends. You just couldn't handle her beauty huh Jon." Theon said with a chuckle. I just kept looking down at my food. "Why are you hiding Jon. It's not that bad." Robb said. My brother is right it's not that bad. I could just say I was in a hurry.

Dany

We woke up and got ready to eat breakfast. It was a pretty quiet morning, everyone is still adjusting to the college life. We got our food and were looking for a place to sit. We had a lot of options there weren't many people at this time in the morning. Messandei chose a spot at the far right of a dinning room. As I sat down I noticed that at the center of the dinning room was curly hair. It was the curly hair from last night. The boy who just ran off. I told Messandei and Margaery and they giggled. "Small world isn't it." Messandei said. "Who are is friends?" Margaery said. I just paid attention to my food. I had a waffle and fruit, it was delicious but every so often my eyes would drift to the center of the dinning room. Messandei noticed and said "I see you looking at him. Are you gonna talk to him?" I thought about it for a while. "I shouldn't. Also I googled the location of the nearest grocery store and it's 2 miles away." I replied. "I'm not walking" Margaery said. "We don't have a ride" Messandei says. "We don't know that. We have to ask." Margaery replies. What is she talking about? Messandei and I give her a confused look. "We can ask him for a ride. That's if they have a car but we don't know until we ask. You kinda asked him last night, why not now?" Margaery says. "I could, this time he can't run because he has his friends." I reply. "But you guys have to come with me, I'm not doing it by myself." They giggle and nod their heads. "Should I do it now?" I ask them. "Yeah but lets throw our trash first." Messandei says as she gets up with her plates and uneaten food.

Jon

"Are you guys almost done?" I ask Robb and Theon. "Hold on" Theon says as he finishes his toast. I roll my eyes, I just really want to avoid seeing her. When Theon finishes we slowly get up but we stop because low and behold there she is standing in front of our table. She looks at me with her violet eyes and says "Hello there. Do you remember me from yesterday?" "Yes, I remember you. Please forgive my rudeness." I look behind me and Robb and Theon are transfixed on her and her friends. She gives a small smile and says "So do you know where the store is?" I think for a while, is this really her question. I think I take too long because Theon answers for me. "Yes we know where the store is, in fact we can take you there." Robb nods his head in agreement. She smiles again and turns to her friends. One of them says "I told you". I turn back to Robb and Theon "Why did you hesitate?" Theon says to me. "I don't know" I reply. They both shake their. I turn back to the girls they say "Thank You."

We all head back to the our dorm because the car is parked there. On our walk there the girls introduce themselves. "My name is Daenerys, and this Messandei and Margaery." She looks at me with and expression like its your turn to tell me your name. "My name is Jon and this Robb and Theon." After a while we each get into our little conversations. Robb is talking to Margaery and Theon is talking to Messandei. Dany and are quiet, I think this is the longest walk back to the dorm ever. I stare at the ground. "So about last night, did I scare you?" she asks me. I shake my head and say "No you didn't. I was just in hurry to get back to my dorm. Also I couldn't think of a way to explain to you where the store is." She nods her head and says "oh ok. I thought I scared you or something. You were there and then you were gone." I reply with a "yeah". We get to the car and Robb gets into the drivers seat and Theon gets the passengers seat. We're squished into the backseat of the car. Daenerys sits next me, then Margaery and Messandei. It was a short car ride to the store but it felt like eternity.

Inside the store everyone is separated the girls go their own way and Robb and Theon go their way. I walk around the aisles of the store waiting for the others to get the things they need. I walk down an aisle and I see Daenerys staring at something. I walk to her and I see that its oreo's. She turns to me and says "It's a really tough decision should I try the new thin mint flavor or should I stick with what I know I like and get the double stuffed?" I think for a minute and say "Double stuffed. I just eat the inside of an oreo, but that's just me." She takes in my response and grabs the double stuffed oreos. "I eat the insides of oreo's too. We walked around the store together, "What is your major?" she asks. "My major is history." She nods her head "That's cool. I'm an economics major." We see Margaery and Messandei in line, we get in line as well. We meet everyone in the front of the store and put our things in the back of the car. "So did you want us to drop you off?" Robb asked. "Yeah, we bought some food that needs to be refrigerated." Messandei said. Margaery and Daenerys nod in agreement.

We dropped them off in front of the girls dorm. Robb whispered "Get her number so we can hangout again." Theon nodded in agreement. I sigh and walk up to Daenerys. "So you finally went to the store." She nods. "Yeah. Again Thanks for the ride." "No problem. If you ever need a ride somewhere feel free to ask." She looks at me questioningly "Really?" I nod my head "Yeah. I can give you my number. So you can just text me or something." She smiles "Yeah ok." She hands me her phone and I put my number in it. I hand her phone back to her, Messandei and Margaery are waiting for her at the door to the dorms. "Yeah and maybe we can hangout sometime." She says walking away. I wave goodbye and get back in the car."Did you get her number?" Robb asked. "No but she has mine" I answered. Five minutes later she texts. "Hi this is Daenerys. Just making sure this is Jon's number."

Dany

I sent him a text five minutes later. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird. My phone buzzes. I pick it up, he replied. "Yep it's Jon. Not a fake number." I have a little laugh. I reply "lol. What are you guys doing now?" Is this to forward? Should I be forward he doesn't seem like the type to make the first step. Wait what am I doing? Messandei read my face and she looks at me "what are you doing?". I shrug. She takes my phone and reads the messages. "Do you like this guy?" she asks me. "I don't know. I don't really know him." She sits there and thinks for a moment but my phone buzzes. She looks at the message and reads it out loud. "Nope. Not doing anything, we might work out at the gym later. " She starts to type something. "No don't". "Too late I sent it already." She hands me the phone with the message that she sent. "Since your not doing anything do you want to hangout?" I sigh. "You will thank me later. Marge and I are going to the gym." "what do I do?" "Hangout with Jon. Duh. Don't over think it, just be cool. My phone buzzes. "Yeah we can hangout. Where do you want to meet?" "How about the library." I reply. He replied quickly. "Ok see you there in 10?" I reply with the same speed. "alright see ya there."


End file.
